One Evening in June
by Triforce Garner
Summary: One evening in the hot month of June was all it took. That's all the time he needed to have his life turned upside down. But Cloud won't regret how his life has changed…and he means to keep it that way. (Updates on Sundays!)
1. Doing the Right Thing

**Author's Note**:

It's been a long time since I wrote something for fanfiction dot net. Please forgive me, I've been VERY busy.

This was supposed to be up yesterday, but I'm trying to get a new job and this week is finals week for spring semester so I put that on the back burner until I had a free moment…like right now!

**Warnings**: for this chapter? Just your average cursing and whatnot. I'll let you know if that changes in future chapters.

Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

'One Evening in June'

* * *

'Doing the Right Thing'

* * *

"I'm not sure this is gonna work."

He slammed a packet of files onto his coffee table and ran a hand through his unruly blonde spikes. His childhood friend and confidante standing on the other side of said table watched him with a tired gaze. She gripped the sides of her face with both hands and sighed. Slowly, she made her way to his side and sat down.

"I mean, what if this is all some big setup for me to fail? What if I can't do this?" he continued, turning to face her with a stressed look on his face. He was tired. They both were. They'd been up for several hours trying to figure out these documents. He had been ranting and raving, forced away from the bar downstairs for a drink whilst his friend had to listen to his worries. At this point she had considered it her part time job.

"Cloud, you're being ridiculous about this..." she finally bit out, knowing exactly how he'd react and that she was literally asking for it by now. Cloud stood up from his seat in a flash, still running a hand through his hair.

"Tifa this is someone else's life we're talkin' about! It's not funny!" he hollered, his voice cracking after all the time he'd spent shouting. He paused as Tifa got up, grabbing his shoulder and looking him in the face.

"I know, I'm not trying to say that. You've just got to think about this when you aren't freaking the hell out! You've always been like this! How do you expect to deal with this situation appropriately if you're stuck being a baby about something this major?" she tried again. Cloud rolled his eyes, ready to lash out again. They'd been going over this one subject alone for an hour.

"That's what I keep tryin' to tell you!" he shouted, his face becoming flush. He threw his hands up in the air, exasperated. "You and the whole damn department! Reeve won't quit callin' me and you keep tellin' me to think about it and calm down...but what if this means somethin'? What if it means I'm not meant to _do this_?"

He turned away from her, reaching for a leftover drink. If Tifa wasn't going to let him get into her bottles downstairs then he'd have to make do some other way. Tifa watched as Cloud downed the rest of his drink in barely a single swallow, cringing at the burn that followed behind it. She felt for him, really she did. Reeve had gone into intense detail about what could happen if Cloud refused this offer. Knowing Cloud and how he was, Tifa was certain that had Reeve not done so Cloud would have turned down the 'offer' flat. But Reeve Tuesti wasn't a stupid man. He knew Cloud as well, knew how he'd react and knew he'd refuse to be a part of this.

He also knew how Cloud would react when faced with the facts of the situation. It was a cruel tactic, one Reeve regretted on some hidden, deeper level. But it was essential. He didn't know what else to do.

And so he'd backed Cloud into a corner. He'd pulled every piece of factual information he could on the case just so he could shove it in the blonde's face and make him accept it. He'd been open with Tifa about everything, telling her exactly what he'd done and how he hated himself for it in the end. But still.

It had to be done. He'd _stressed_ that.

And so it was with a heavy heart that Tifa had agreed to let it play out. She kept wanting to protect Cloud from every little thing in his life, but there was a time where she had to put her foot down. He had to deal with this on his own. It was a serious decision and one he would either be grateful for or regret for the rest of his life. It was the most difficult decision he'd ever had to make.

"Look, I know the timing is bad and that you're still working on some things in your life but..." she stopped, walking up to him and placing a hand on his back. She watched as he looked at the ground, seemingly trying to lower his anxiety himself. "Maybe this is the way to do it."

He wouldn't look at her, and she knew he wouldn't appreciate her bringing up the past like this. It was almost a double cruelty, first Reeve and now her. They were using his emotions, things important to him, in order to get him to do what they termed 'the right thing'.

But he couldn't blame them. After all, they believed what they were doing was right.

"What if I fail?"

He watched as Tifa began to laugh at him, unable to help herself.

"Cloud, you go into stuff thinking like that and you will. You've got to be confident in yourself. You _can_ do this." she said. Cloud walked away, sitting back on the couch.

"How do you become confident? I've never been confident about _anything_."

He flinched as Tifa took his face into her hands, looking him straight in the eye.

"You start by telling yourself you can do this. You can, and you will."

He finally returned her gaze, trying to remain as strong as she kept telling him he was. He nodded. "Okay."

* * *

It all happened almost 6 months ago.

He'd been down and out, unemployed and ignoring everyone. His best friend had asked him to stay at his house with him until he got back on his feet. He moved in and began job hunting. It was an emotional strain. He didn't have a high school diploma, no college education level and most of the work he'd taken over the years had been commissioned on a whim by neighbors or 'friend of a friend' recommendation. Almost all of them had been paid under the table, which of course left him no paper trail.

After the death of his parents he'd been on his own, making decisions without guidance from anyone. In a way, it was quite like the epitome of true freedom as well as the opposite. He had no idea what he was doing, and that on it's own became his new prison. Paying bills was hard at first, but odd jobs kept him distracted from his lack of family at home.

When his job with the local contractor had gone out of business with the crash of the housing market, he found himself jobless and homeless. A few drinks at Tifa's bar downtown and some strange conversations with friends with a light buzz and no shits to give had netted him a new proposition: live with his best friend and get a job with a corporate company that specialized in scientific research.

But he had no previous education. How the hell was he supposed to qualify for a job like that?

His raven haired friend leaned in, his hand barely keeping his cup steady and his drink from pouring out onto the table. "You realize this company follows it's own rules, right?"

It was a little unorthodox. Everyone had their suspicions about companies paying government officials to keep their secrets and let them function as they willed. It wasn't something that was spoken about openly, but it was pretty much common knowledge.

Something told Cloud in the pit of his stomach that this job wasn't worth a damn. He didn't want to get into anything shady. He just needed some cash, a boxed in apartment with a bed, and a warm meal once in a while.

He contemplated the offer further as he slowly sipped his drink.

"Dude, I know what you're thinking. 'Sounds like a whole lot of trouble for very little reward'…but I'm telling ya, this job is nothing. Pays well for grunt work. Let all those politicians handle the nonsense and just take the job." his friend said, a stupid grin on his face. Cloud smirked. He'd been staring at that stupid smile since they were teenagers.

"What would I have to do?" he asked, lowering his cup to the table.

"Well, just lifting stuff and letting the managers shout at you. You know the drill."

Cloud thought for several more moments before responding with another question. "How can you get me the job anyway?"

He knew better than to ask, but he didn't want to owe anyone strange later on down the road. Again, it was way too much trouble than it was worth.

But he was surprised when his friend averted his eyes to the side, his smile still on his face. "Well, actually, I'm getting a promotion next week. I'm gonna be your boss."

Cloud snorted. "Really?"

His raven haired friend nodded enthusiatically as he swallowed another large gulp of his drink. He lifted his hand in Tifa's direction, asking for a refill without words. She rolled her eyes.

"You bet bud." he said, turning his eyes back to Cloud. He sighed.

"Zack, I don't know about this…" he said, leaning back in his seat.

Zack put on a mock pout at his best friend. "Not sure about money? Maybe getting a shitty rathole to call your own?" he pressed, sipping his drink again but his bright eyes never leaving Cloud's face.

Cloud sighed again, mulling it over in his head. He knew he was being way too overly cautious. Zack had been his best friend since they were at least 14 and 16 and he'd always teased Cloud about being a coward. He'd never made any risky decisions or gone after the things he'd truly wanted. He knew what buttons to push with Cloud, and in the end Cloud knew Zack just wanted his friend to be taken care of. Not even happy, just…have a roof over his head.

Cloud exhaled slowly, his eyes shutting as he pressed his fingers against the bridge of his nose. Zack placed both hands on the table and leaned in, an even bigger grin on his face than before.

"Yah?" he asked excitedly. Cloud opened one eye, glaring at his over dramatic best friend in exasperation. "Yah?"

"Zack…" Cloud started, getting ready to shake his head. Zack fist pumped and shouted in glee, interrupting the other guests at the bar around them and earning him some bewildered looks from strangers. But he didn't care.

"Yes! My little buddy is stepping out of his comfort zone for once!" he shouted, giggling like a child.

Cloud rolled his eyes in annoyance, but a small smile tugged at his lips. Neither one of them had changed very much over the years.

"What are you putting him up to this time?" asked Tifa, a look of displeasure on her face as she set down Zack's refill on the table.

Zack leaned back in his chair, putting his arms behind his head. "Oh, a little o'this, little o'that."

Cloud reprimanded Zack with another glare. "He's trying to get me a job at Shinra Corp."

Tifa huffed. While she was happy to see Cloud would potentially stop squatting at different people's houses each week and have a place of his own…she wasn't sure about Shinra Corporation.

Everyone knew they were a powerhouse of a company that sometimes got away with some rather scandalous accusations. They were no good, with scrupulous bosses and unqualified peons running the show. But…it was money…

Tifa wanted to argue against it for Cloud's benefit, but she couldn't find a good alternative of her own. Cloud needed this. He needed a fresh start and a way out. This…this might be it.

"Just…be careful." she whispered to him as she began to walk away. She placed a hand on Cloud's forearm and ran it up his arm to his shoulder, squeezing it gently before letting go. Cloud didn't react initially, but as soon as he saw Zack's eyes boring holes through his soul, he instantly groaned in agitation.

"You know…"

"Zack…" Cloud warned.

Zack smiled smugly. "You should definitely ask her out."

Cloud looked away, grabbing his wallet and throwing his tips on the table. "I'm outta here."

He got up as Zack let out a puppy dog whine. "Awww, c'mon I was just teasing. It's a joke dude!"

Cloud missed those days. They were full of stress about food and money and job applications and all that nonsense, but they were all he had. Tifa, his childhood friend. Zack, his best friend from school and Zack's sweet girlfriend Aerith. His old neighbor who became his drinking buddy on the weekends, Barrett. He used to crash with Barrett all the time before Barrett adopted his daughter. Marlene right?

He'd always wondered what it would have been like if he'd been adopted. Oh well, too late to find out now. But he'd been happy for Barrett regardless. He remembered his friends teasing Zack about having a kid with Aerith, to which he'd flush crimson and cover his face in embarrassment.

Those were the days.

And…he really missed them.

He had been homeless, jobless, and stressed out…but goddamn it, he missed them.

* * *

He grunted as he felt a vibration in his pocket. He still wasn't used to having a cell phone, but Tifa and Zack had insisted that he get one as his first paycheck purchase…after a down payment on his apartment of course. The first, and only, numbers he had programmed in were Tifa and Zack's. As far as he was aware, they were the only two people who should know his number.

Fumbling with his coat, he pulled out his new phone and hit answer on the screen. "Hel—"

"CLOUD!"

Cloud winced. Well, it was definitely Zack calling.

"Oh, sorry. It's just really strange calling you…you know…cause you've never had a ph—"

"Yah, I get it." Cloud interrupted, sighing heavily. "Whad'you want?"

"Ok, ok. Just checking to make sure you're doing good. I know it's been a month since you started working for Shinra Corp. and I haven't been able to really talk to you outside of work so…just wanted to make sure you were ok."

Cloud shook his head. Zack was way too sentimental sometimes. "I'm ok. It's work, y'know?"

He heard Zack sigh on his side of the phone. "Yah. I hear ya. Just, make sure you keep your chin up ok?"

Cloud smirked. "Yah, whatever."

Cloud continued walking down the street, half listening as he heard someone else talking to Zack on the other end. "Ok well, I gotta go now. Be good you hear?"

Cloud rolled his eyes again. "Sure. I'll think about it."

"Right. Love ya man. Talk to you soon."

_Click_

Cloud sighed as he cleaned his screen on his pantleg. Just as he began to put the phone back into his pocket, the stupid thing began to vibrate again.

"Shit…" he cursed, the sudden vibration catching him off guard. "What the hell now Zack?"

He waited for a voice to speak on the other end, and then deadpanned as he heard a familiar giggle.

"Wow, maybe check the number on the screen before you pick up? It would be terrible if a boss called you one day or something and you answered like that…"

Cloud slapped the palm of his hand against his forehead, cussing himself out again in his head. "Sorry, I just…"

"Yah I know. I understand." she giggled again.

"So, what's up Tifa?"

Tifa paused again as she thought of what to say next. She hadn't really called with anything in particular in mind.

"Nothing, just—"

"Seein' how I'm doin'?" Cloud finished for her.

"I guess Zack beat me to it, huh?"

They both chuckled at their ridiculous friend. He was probably sneezing somewhere right about now.

"So…" Tifa stalled, feeling a little embarrassed now. She wished she had come up with a good reason for calling. "Um…"

"Wanna go out sometime?" Cloud asked suddenly. He could kick himself. He had no idea what he was doing, and following Zack's advice had never been a good idea before. "Sorry, I—"

"I'd love to."

Cloud froze, his heart beat skipping. It was freezing out today, the middle of February, but he could feel his face heating up. He was stunned to silence, and struggled to find his words until he heard her voice call out again.

"Hello? Cloud?"

Cloud blinked hard, shaking himself back into focus. "Uh, yah, sorry. Got distracted by a traffic jam." he lied. He swallowed hard as he listened to Tifa laugh on the other end.

"Ok. Well, you're walking home from work right? I should probably let you go. It's so dangerous for pedestrians these days." she said.

Cloud nodded to himself. "Yah, need to watch where I'm goin'."

"Right."

Awkward silence.

Cloud cleared his throat. "Well, thanks for callin'." he said, drawing things out a little clumsily.

"You're welcome." she said.

"Well, bye…"

"Oh!"

Cloud straightened up again. "Y-yah?"

She paused again. If he wasn't so focused from his headrush of emotions he'd probably be cursing the suspense.

"I'll text you later…so we can go out…"

Cloud smiled softly to himself, clutching the phone a little tighter in his hand. "Yah. I'll be waitin'."

"Ok. Bye Cloud."

"Bye Tifa."

_Click_

He nearly collapsed against the brick building next to him. People walking by on the sidewalk raised their eyebrows as he fought to keep himself from doing his own version of Zack's notorious fist pumps.

He couldn't help but smile to himself, his body trembling with adrenaline. He wasn't looking forward to hearing his friends jabs at his ego, but he was definitely looking forward to the future. He had a job, a shitty apartment of his own like he'd always wanted, and maybe a little something extra if he could manage it.

As he contemplated finding some food for the night and where he might take Tifa later on, he felt another vibration in his hand. He rolled his eyes. Maybe this time it was Zack. His heart skipped a beat. Or maybe it was Tifa.

He hurriedly went to answer it, before pausing to check the number like Tifa had suggested. Might as well know who was calling, right?

He looked down at the screen and stopped. "I don't…"

_I don't recognize this number._

He clicked the answer button and lifted the phone to his ears.

"Cloud speakin'."

"Cloud Strife? This is the police."

* * *

**Author's Note**:

First chapter done! There's gonna be roughly 8 chapters for this story I think, but we'll see how it goes. Anyway, hopefully you enjoyed! Comment or critique if you like and see you next time!

And as I wrote in the description, all future updates will be on Sundays. Thanks again for reading!


	2. Where it All Began

**Author's Note**:

Welcome back! I was actually going to add an extra scene in this chapter but it was already around 4,000 words so I decided to end this chapter as is. Hope it's not too long…or scattered…you know.

**Warnings**: cursing, violence against a child

Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

'Where It All Began'

* * *

"Hello Denzel, my name is Reeve." said a black haired man in a blue suit. He had a friendly smile on his face, and his voice was gentle, but…

Denzel kept his head down. He didn't feel like talking. After everything he'd gone through, life seemed to be completely filled with loneliness. If he got his hopes up, he was bound to get them dashed.

"Ruvie was my mother. I heard a lot about you from her." he said. He had a slight sadness to his voice, after all, his mother had died…but he kept his friendly facade for Denzel.

Denzel said nothing, just nodding along to Reeve's words.

"I'm…I'm very sorry, Denzel." Reeve said.

"Mr. Tuesti? We'd like to have a word with you."

Reeve looked over his shoulder at the officer and nodded, then turned back to Denzel. "I'll be right back, ok?"

As Reeve walked away, Denzel began to slowly look around the room. So many people he didn't know were walking through Ruvie's house now. Moving things, touching things, talking…it was so much to take in at once.

He turned to the right and noticed the front door unoccupied. The officers were so busy trying to secure Ruvie's house that they'd left Denzel on his own.

Sneaking a glance back over his shoulder, he saw his chance. Everyone was busy. Not a single person was even looking his way. Without a second thought, he walked calmly but briskly to the front door, opened it quietly, and slipped outside.

Some officers stood around their cars in the yard and along the street, but none were bothered by his appearance. Trying not to bring attention to himself, Denzel made his way around the garden and back behind the house. He looked up at the tall wooden fence surrounding Ruvie's back yard and pressed against an old plank. It opened up immediately. He looked back again, seeing no one following him, and crawled through.

"Hey! Where'd the kid go?"

_Shit_.

He began to run as fast as he could, flying at full speed through the forest behind Ruvie's house. He'd played there tons of times so he knew the layout well enough. There was a hidden alcove some ways back that he used to read books in. He was careful not to get caught in any gnarlled roots along the forest floor and kept to paths that were tough for grown adults to get through. Once he reached the alcove he hid inside and waited.

Denzel wasn't exactly born to riches, but he wasn't without either. His parents, Abel and Chloe, were kind to him and treasured him. While they worked often, they made sure to spend as much time with him as they could. They provided for him, cared for him endlessly, and loved him unconditionally.

So when they didn't come home again, he thought he'd lost everything.

The officers came to him and tried to explain in the simplest ways possible that his parents had died in a car crash. They encouraged him to stay strong, but he felt numb. He couldn't cry, couldn't even shed a single tear. He just felt everything in his world shut down.

Once he was in foster care, he experienced true loneliness. He wasn't beaten, nor was he starved or mistreated in any way. He was just…forgotten. He'd sit on the window sill of the foster home and watch the other kids play without emotion. He used to imagine his parents calling out to him to play, and he'd smile until the screams of other children interrupted his day dreams. By then, he'd simply hide his face in his arms.

It wasn't until an older woman named Ruvie Tuesti dropped by that things really changed for him again. She'd come by often, apparently good friends with the woman in charge of the orphanage, and would bring treats for the children. She took notice when Denzel sat out the giving out of treats, and slowly started edging her way into his heart.

And now, she was gone.

Hours passed, and shouts from the officers looking for him eventually died out. The sun was setting and he was starting to get hungry. Slowly he crawled back out from underneath the alcove. It was night, but the weather was decent. There was a slight cold breeze, just enough to give him shivers, but as soon as it ended he could feel a touch of warm humidity in the air.

He stepped out of the forest and looked around, unsure of himself. He knew he'd need food, and if he needed shelter he could always hide back in his alcove in the forest. He listened to the sound of cars passing by on the street and waited for silence. With no one around, he'd have a better chance of making his way around. His plan: get some food and then head back to the forest.

He sank a hand into his pocket, not pulling anything out, just to feel the money Ruvie had given him before she died.

He felt a tear roll down his cheek and sniffed defiantly, rubbing the tear away roughly with the back of his hand. Now wasn't the time to feel sorry for himself. He walked to a convenience store next to the forest edge and bought a doughnut and a bottle of water.

Once he walked outside, he made a face at the doughnut. It wasn't much, but he wanted to conserve his money. He took a bite out of the doughnut and grimaced. It was a little on the dry side, but it was food. He opened the bottle of water and took a small sip, just enough to wet the doughtnut, and chewed. Not a great combo, but it made the doughnut a little easier to eat.

He sat down on the curb on the side of the building, out of sight in the shadows so no one would question him. He contemplated what he would do next as he finished off his meal. Maybe find a shelter? Would they ask for his name? Maybe he could lie…and if they asked he could always just run…

He chewed on the inside of his cheek and shrugged. For now he'd sleep in the alcove and then early in the morning he'd go to a shelter. He knew if he asked a stranger on the street for help they'd most likely call the police, and then it'd be back to the orphanage for him.

He took another sip of his water and sighed. It wasn't like the orphanage was a bad place…it's just he couldn't bare to have his hopes lifted again…and then dashed when things didn't turn out right.

_I'm better off on my own,_ he thought.

He balled up his trash and stood up, getting ready to throw away the bag, when he saw an older man standing in the way.

"Uh…"

The old man grinned. "Hey, got any change kid?"

Denzel swallowed and took a small step backwards. He lowered his head and shook it.

The old man sucked his teeth and stepped closer. "You wouldn't lie to an old, decrepit man like me, right kid? I'm down and out, and I need something to eat too, y'know?"

Denzel kept his head down so it was hard to see his face in the shadows, and searched the corners of his eyes for an escape.

Back in the convenience store parking lot he heard a car tire screeching. As soon as the old man turned his head in the direction of the loud distraction, Denzel bolted.

"Hey!"

He ran as fast as he could, every muscle in his body working as hard to propel him further away from the danger. He could hear the old man chasing him, he felt his head throb from the adrenaline rush. The wind whipped his hair as he ran. His feet began to ache from the hard pounding of his feet against the concrete of the sidewalk, and his hamstrings burned like fire. He could feel tears forming in the corners of his eyes, but he ignored them. Every fiber of his being told him only to _run_.

_Mom_…

"Hey! Hey kid! Get back here!"

He squeezed his eyes shut hard to break away the tears.

_Dad_…

"Kid I justed wanted to talk to ya! Hey!"

_I'm scared…_

He felt like he could breathe ice. The inside of his chest felt cold, and every time he inhaled it hurt. He tripped on a piece of gravel and nearly lost his footing, but kept running. He could hear the old man gaining on him, but he didn't have the strength to put distance between them. He was getting far away from the safety of the forest edge and now he had no idea where he was.

_I'm scared!_

He felt the top of his sneaker catch on a crack on the sidewalk and instantly faceplanted. The palms of his hands and one cheek seared from the fall, skin scraped and blood beginning to pool near the cuts. He struggled to lift himself, fighting off the urge to cry. The knees of his pants were ripped and gravel was embedded into his hands from the fall, but he quickly tried to ignore it and get up.

"Got ya!"

He felt the old man slam into his back and wrap his surprisingly strong arms around him. Calling himself a decrepit old man was definitely a lie.

"No!" Denzel screamed. The old man lifted a hand to cover Denzel's mouth and Denzel immediately bit him.

"You little shit!" the old man seethed. He tossed the boy into a nearby alleyway, away from any possible passerby on the street.

Denzel crawled backwards, trying to scurry back to his feet, but the old man grabbed one of his ankles. He kicked back at him, but the jerk grabbed that foot too. With one powerful tug, he yanked Denzel backward.

Denzel cried out as the back of his shirt flew up and his skin scraped against the pavement, tearing up his back. He tried again to kick his legs loose from his attacker, but he was quickly losing strength. The old man grabbed Denzel's hair and pulled him to his feet. With an angry sneer, he shoved Denzel's head into the brick of the building. A streak of red went through his vision and he nearly lost consciousness.

"Didn't your parent's ever teach you!? Huh!? _Respect your elders_!" he shouted. He pulled Denzel's head forward from the wall and slapped him hard enough to knock him off his feet. "Give me some money!"

Denzel collapsed on the ground and his hands instantly reacted with the same heat he felt when he first fell. He panted as he tried to steady himself, but the man didn't give him a break. He grabbed Denzel by the bicep and pulled him back up to his feet.

"How hard is it to give me the money!?" he growled as he reached his other hand to Denzel's pocket.

"S-stop!" Denzel shouted back, trying to pull back out of his grip, but the old man tightened his grip and dragged him back. With no other options, he yelled out at the top of his lungs. Someone, anyone…just let them hear him.

"**_GET OFF!_**"

The old man shoved him to the ground and crawled on top of him, determined to shut him up and rob him. As Denzel struggled under the old man's weight holding him down, he didn't notice when help finally arrived. In the blink of an eye, he watched as a blur flew overhead, tackling the old man.

* * *

"Cloud speakin'."

"Cloud Strife? This is the police."

He furrowed his brow. He felt his blood pressure rise, but he kept his composure. He had done nothing wrong, maybe it was a mistake.

"Um, yes. Can I help you?" he asked. He tried not to panic as he began to fidget where he stood.

"Do you know anyone by the name of Zack Fair?"

What?

His heart began to pound furiously again as his panic level rose. "W-what did he do?"

The police officer spoke to someone else in the background in hushed tones before turning back to Cloud.

"We couldn't get in touch with any relatives, and your number was the last one he called."

Cloud stood still, unsure of how respond. The officer didn't even answer his question.

"Sir, I'm calling because Zack Fair is in critical condition. He's been in a serious accident."

* * *

Everything had happened in slow motion after that. According to the police, Zack and his girlfriend Aerith had been sitting at a stop light in Zack's car when it happened. Some drunkard blew the stop light and crashed, head first, right into Zack's vehicle. The drunk driver died instantly. Both Zack and Aerith were unconscious and barely hanging on.

Cloud had never run so fast in his life. By the time he reached a taxi and got to the hospital, he was struggling to breathe. He barely had enough sense to text Tifa before his hands shook too hard to type anymore. As the taxi sped to the hospital, Cloud dropped his head in his hands. He bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut as he fought back the tears.

_It'll be alright. Everything will be alright._

The taxi stopped suddenly and the driver turned to the back.

"Thiss'un's on me kid. Hurry in and find your friend." said the old man, a toothpick sticking out of his mouth.

Cloud thanked him listlessly and hurried out of the car. Breaking into a sprint again, he headed for the double doors and the front desk.

A sweet young lady sat up front, ready to help, but her smile faltered slightly when she noticed how desperate Cloud looked.

"Can I help yo—"

"I'm lookin' for Zack Fair. He was in a car crash." Cloud said, looking apologetic for cutting her off.

She kept her sad smile and turned to her computer, typing at a rapid pace. "Yes, sir, a Mr. Zack Fair has been taken to the trauma ward."

"D'you know if his condition is stable?" Cloud said breathlessly.

"Um…" she continued typing for a moment. "I'm sorry, it doesn't say."

Cloud sighed, running a hand through his blonde spikes. "Ok, try Aerith Gainsborough? She's a victim of the same crash."

The woman turned back to her computer and typed at full speed. "She's also in the trauma ward, but her condition is also unknown. I'm sorry." she said, feeling bad she couldn't really help him much.

Cloud shook his head. "No, thank you for your time." he said, looking away dejectedly.

"Um, sir?" Cloud turned back as she flashed him another sad smile. "If you sit over here and I find anything else out I'll let you know ok?"

Cloud nodded, turning back again. "Yah, thank you."

He sank into the cushions of the seat and put his head back into his hands. He wouldn't get any sleep that night. As the hours dragged on, Tifa showed up in a hurry. She quickly sat down next to Cloud, but couldn't find anything to say. She merely slid her hand over his and waited with him.

Zack passed away at 11:35 that night. His body took the brunt of the impact and he simply couldn't handle it. According to the police report, Zack had seen the car coming and thrown himself on top of Aerith to take some of the force. It had worked, but not as well as he'd hoped. Aerith was stable, but kept alive on life support. As time continued on, it was determined she wasn't getting any better. Aerith had always said that if it was time, to let her go, and so Tifa and Cloud made a difficult decision to take her off support.

And things moved on. Tifa cried often, usually when she was alone in her room at night or in the back room at work. Cloud remained emotionally numb, hiding himself in his apartment on his dingy wooden floor, drink in hand as he leaned back against the wall. Alone, angry, and unable to cope.

Hot tears trailed down his cheeks. He scrunched up his face as he cried, trying to fight back his sobs and losing.

"Damn it…why'd you hav'ta leave!?" he cried. He balled up his fists against his head as he sank into his lap. Then suddenly, he snapped. With as much force as he could muster, he threw his drink across the room, not caring when it shattered.

* * *

Cloud stared blankly at the clock on the wall. He was early for work today which was fairly strange. He'd been late frequently throughout the past four months, usually due to the fact that he could barely get his ass out of bed each morning. His hangovers were brutal at first, but he was starting to get used to them. Over time he had slowed down his drinking because he'd promised Tifa, but it was hard.

Overrall, though, he was doing well all things considered.

_Ding, ding, ding_

10:00pm. Time for his shift to end.

He stepped outside the delivery room where he'd worked as a loader for the trucks and grabbed his coat in the break room. He checked his phone for new messages or calls, but the lock screen was blank. He sighed and shoved his phone back into his pocket. Just as he was about to step back out again, he heard a familiar voice.

"Cloud."

He looked up, his expression empty. "Mr. Tuesti."

"_Reeve_. I may be your boss Cloud, but we're still people. You don't have to be so formal with me."

Cloud continued shrugging his coat on. "O'course."

Reeve smiled weakly at the blonde before turning slightly to the side. "Shall we walk? I've got some things to take care of back in my office but I wanted to speak with you before you left."

Cloud said nothing and simply followed after him.

Once they'd arrived at the office, Reeve offered him a seat. The office was vastly different compared to the huge delivery room Cloud usually worked in. Reeve's office was spacious, with a large desk of a beautiful dark red color and a few leather-backed chairs in front of it. Cloud grabbed one and took a seat, waiting patiently as Reeve got himself settled.

Reeve grabbed a few papers and began flipping through them. Without looking up he said, "I know the past few months have been difficult for you."

Cloud averted his eyes to the floor. He _really_ did not want to talk about this right now. Those emotions would come crashing back and before he knew it, he'd be breaking his promise to Tifa again.

"Reeve, I don't—"

"Cloud please…I know you've been drinking." Reeve said carefully. He knew he was treading through dangerous waters with Cloud, but he felt he had to say something. "As your boss it concerns me—"

"I'm not drinking on the job." Cloud said heatedly, suddenly feeling defensive. Reeve put up a hand.

"I know. Let me finish. Now, as your boss it _does_ concern me, but only because I know you're a hard worker. I'd hate to see you do this to yourself."

Cloud sighed and stood up. "Look Reeve, I get what you're sayin'…but really, I'm fine."

"Cloud."

Cloud stopped a moment. "Yah?"

Reeve sighed as well. "We all loved him. We miss him too."

Cloud nodded. As he got to the doorway, he paused a moment. "Thank you."

And silently he left.

Reeve sighed, leaning forward on his elbows and staring at a picture of his mother on his desk. He'd known she was sick for a long time, and although that didn't change the pain he felt from losing her, it did provide a small solace.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. He hoped that little boy was okay.

* * *

On his way home he lost track of time. The sun was _long_ since gone, but the street lights kept him company as he walked home. He knew never to think about Zack and Aerith on these walks, or he'd be craving a drink by the time he put his foot down on the first footstep.

He looked up at the stars and silently wondered why he even bothered to bring his coat with him. It was the middle of June, and althought nights sometimes grew chilly, this one in particular was humid. The heat was refreshing, though. It kept the shiver in his spine away. He carefully removed his coat, throwing it over one arm, and continued walking.

As he contemplated Reeve's well meaning words, a strange sound crept out from the shadows.

"S-stop!"

He frowned, looking around for the origin of the voice. Was someone being attacked?

_Great, now I really do need a drink…_ he thought to himself, rubbing the side of his face.

"**_GET OFF!_**"

Cloud's eyes widened at that. Someone was definitely in trouble. But where?

He looked in all directions for the source of the commotion, frustrated when he couldn't see anything. Maybe the street lights weren't really all _that_ helpful after all. And then it clicked. He noticed the alleyway a little further down the sidewalk, and he scowled. Of course it was going to be in an alleyway. The darkness was disguising it against the blackness of the night, but not enough to hide completely from view. He managed to get to it quickly enough, and as soon as he reached the alley, he felt his mind go on autopilot.

A young brunette boy was fighting off an older man, clearly in distress. He struggled under the larger man's weight, and almost gave in when he noticed Cloud out of the corner of his eyes. The look said it all.

_Help me._

With that Cloud lunged at the man, careful not to land on top of him and thus crush the boy. Instead, he yanked the man's hands off the boy and fell to the ground with him. The boy watched, frozen in shock, as Cloud wrestled the attacker on the ground.

The old man kicked at the blonde, but Cloud kept his arms around him to prevent him from fighting back. As the two struggled, Cloud looked up at the boy.

"Hey, My phone's in…ugh…it's in my pocket. Get it…and call for help!" he gasped out as he grappled with the man.

The boy hesistated for only a moment before dropping down to reach into Cloud's pocket. He immediately picked it up and started to dial, when suddenly he was hit with the headlights of several police cruisers with blinking blue lights. Somehow, the police had arrived on their own. Confused, the boy simply watched as the officers got out of their cars and approached. They grabbed the old man from Cloud's arms and took him away in cuffs without incident. Cloud sat up from the ground on his albows, breathing heavy from the scuffle, and watched them walking away. After taking a moment to catch his breath, he pulled himself up and walked cautiously to the small child.

"Hey kid, you okay?" Cloud asked. The brunette said nothing, staring after the police as if in a trance. "Kid?"

The brunette turned slowly, opening his mouth to speak, when he fell. Cloud's eyes widened as he saw the boy tilt sideways, and grabbed him in his arms. The boy crumpled into a heap in Cloud's lap, and a few officers who saw rushed over in surprise. Cloud looked up, stunned. "C-call an ambulance!"

As the officers called in for medical assistance, Cloud looked back down at the boy in his arms. "Hang in there, kid. I've got ya."

_I've got ya._

* * *

**Author's Note**:

That's it for now! I'm sorry some of it seemed to fly by really fast, but I didn't have enough room to add more scenes and still keep my deadline. Maybe I might add special edits in the future in a bonus chapter. I don't know. We'll see? For now, this is all the time I have. See you next time!


	3. A Fresh Start

**Author's Note**:

It's a night update. Feeling sleepy, not much to say other than that I hope you guys enjoy!

**Warnings**: none

* * *

'A Fresh Start'

* * *

"My, my Denzel, these flowers are looking lovely aren't they?"

Denzel tried to act nonchalant, but he couldn't hide his sheepish smile. "Yah, they're growing really fast."

Ruvie chuckled and raised a hand to ruffle his hair. Denzel pretended to be offended, but laughed along with her.

"You know who else is growing?" she asked, a twinkle in her eye.

"Ugh!" he made a disgusted noise.

Ruvie continued to giggle. "Well now, someone's getting a little too old to tease!"

_Hee, hee, hee…_

* * *

There were quiet murmurs in his head. He couldn't really tell what they were saying though.

"Ruvie?" he croaked. He coughed, his throat raw. Where was he?

Wasn't she just laughing at him? No, wait…she's…

He groaned as he opened his eyes while attempting to sit up. He felt hands on his arms trying to lay him back down and alarm bells in his head immediately went off. "No!" he shouted as he tried swatting away the hands.

"Denzel! It's ok! Let the doctors help you!"

Denzel froze, recognizing the voice. He blinked hard, bringing his eyes back into focus. He saw the white sheets over his legs and the metal bars of the hospital bed. The voice was right. So he was in the hospital. But then…how…?

He gasped as he remembered the encounter with the homeless man. Panic set in and he looked around wildly as he heard a loud beeping noise behind him.

"Relax, it's the heart monitor." said the doctor standing next to him. Denzel relaxed, but only slightly.

"Hello again, Denzel."

Denzel looked up. He knew that face. That voice. It was Reeve.

"M-Mr. Tuesti…" Denzel stuttered, lowering his eyes in shame. What if Reeve was mad at him for running away?

He flinched as Reeve placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "It's ok. I'm just glad you're safe." he said. He nodded to the doctor who understood Reeve's silent request for privacy. Denzel watched anxiously as the doctor left the room with a soft click of the door. He bit his lip as Reeve pulled up a chair next to the bed.

"I heard about what happened."

Denzel felt hot tears stinging his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. "I-it wouldn't have happened if I…if I hadn't run away…" he said. Reeve shook his head.

"I don't blame you. You were scared and things happened so quickly. To be honest…I didn't try to stop you." Reeve looked away as Denzel raised his eyes in confusion. "Sounds strange doesn't it?"

Denzel tilted his head to the side. "You…wanted me to run?"

Reeve shook his head. "No. But I thought that if you were able to vent some frustration maybe you'd feel better. I didn't expect you to get away from the police though…and for that and the events thereafter…I'm truly sorry. I know you went through a terrible trauma."

His eyes met Denzel, and in that moment Denzel could wisely tell that Reeve wasn't just talking about the attack in the alley. Being abandoned, for any child, was a trauma all it's own.

Denzel looked back down again and began to fidget with the sheets in his lap. Now he was safe, but for how long? Would he have to go back to the orphanage? Would he be picked up by a nice couple and bond with them, only to lose them? Would a jerk get him? Or was he unwanted?

Reeve leaned back in his seat. "Do you remember what happened last night?"

He watched as Denzel squeezed the sheets in his hand. Shakily he whispered, "Yah."

Now was the time he finally noticed his injuries. He had bandages on his hands and face. His head still stung from the impact of the brick wall. His muscles ached and he could feel a stranged patch of gauze taped to his back.

"That man…"

"Is not going to hurt you again. He's been arrested." Reeve answered. He smiled softly as he noticed Denzel visibly relax, this time completely. His eyes remained distant, but Reeve didn't ask about it. He knew whatever was on Denzel's mind he probably didn't want to share.

"Do you remember the blonde man?" Reeve asked. He noticed Denzel's demeanor change just a bit at the mention of him. "He was the one who saved you."

"Oh."

Denzel continued to keep his head down. He remembered seeing a blur and then the old man no longer being on top of him. He couldn't quite remember all the details, but he remembered enough to make him cringe. Suddenly, the reality of the present began to set in.

"Um…am I going to…you know…the orphange?" he asked timidly. He could feel Reeve's gaze on him and bit his lip. There was a very real sense of fear in that question. Where was he supposed to go now?

Reeve tilted his head to the side, his smile never leaving his face. "Thinking of running away again?"

Denzel looked up immediately, wincing from the head rush. He watched as Reeve began to chuckle slightly.

"I'm sorry, I was only teasing. Perhaps it was in poor taste, but I was hoping to help you relax."

Denzel smiled apologetically. Mr. Tuesti seemed sincere, a decent person who cared about Denzel's well being. But he barely knew him. He couldn't let his guard up just yet.

"There's a smile. That's a little better." Reeve said. He placed his elbows on his knees as he leaned forward. "I actually wanted to ask you about the man who saved you."

Denzel looked at him questioningly. He honestly had never met that man before, but some part of him had wished to say thanks before he'd collapsed. "I don't know that man."

Reeve nodded. "That's ok. He's actually a friend of mine. His name is Cloud. Cloud Strife."

Denzel couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "Cloud? Like, as in…"

Reeve chuckled again. "The sky yes."

Denzel smiled wider but kept his gaze down. If Reeve squinted hard enough, though, he could of sworn he saw a bit of…relief.

"Will you tell him something for me? I didn't get to say thanks."

Reeve sighed, amusement in his eyes. "Actually, I sort of had a better idea."

* * *

There they were. Sat neatly on the desk in front of him were the papers that would change his life, and someone else's, potentially forever.

The room was silent, save for the ticking sound of the clock on the wall. Reeve was sitting still in his chair, leaned on the desk with his hands clasped together. He wasn't speaking, but his smile did all the talking for him. He was thanking him before Cloud had even picked up the pen.

Cloud was slouched in the chair opposite Reeve, staring almost stupidly back at him. He frowned at his 'boss' as he contemplated the reality of what he was about to do.

"It's as simple as—"

"I got it."

Reeve cleared his throat, but kept his smile. Cloud exhaled slowly. What the hell was he doing?

Finally, he leaned forward and picked up the papers. He felt a rush of anxiety float through him. The papers had everything typed out. His name was Denzel. No last name given. Not that it mattered anyway. It was about to change to 'Strife'. A picture was included next to his personal information. Age, birthday, height and weight…

Cloud turned his eyes to the picture. The boy had shaggy brunette hair and blue eyes, but his expression was distant. He didn't even try to look happy for the photo. He ran a hand up the side of his face. What exactly could _he_ do to fix that? Was he really capable of caring for a child? He'd barely been able to get his own life together the past six months, let alone another human being.

His vision changed to the table where a pen lay waiting. He felt pin pricks throughout his body. Was he really doing what was right for the two of them? As he fought off his anxiety, he reached out and took the pen. He focused on the sound of Tifa's voice talking to him, telling him that he could do this, that he could and _would_.

He set the paper back down and prepared the pen above the signature line. He flashed one last glance at Reeve as if willing him to say something, _anything_, that would stop him. When he was met with more silence, he relented. He signed his name.

"Thank you, Cloud." Reeve said sincerely. Cloud tossed the pen onto the desk as he turned away, putting his head in his hand. "You're doing a good thing."

Cloud shook his head. "So, what now?"

Reeve sat back in his chair and adjusted his tie. "Right. I have several things to go over with you. First off, I've arranged for the two of you to stay in a recently vacated house. I own it and had it renovated to accomodate the two of you."

Cloud scrunched up his nose in confusion. "Wait, wha—"

"_And_, that's not all. You will be staying there rent free the first month until you both become settled."

Cloud quickly stood up. "I have a _lease_."

"Which I have already found a new tenant to take over as per your lease agreement, right? You cannot relinquish the contract unless you have found a suitable replacement. I've already contacted someone who is willing to take over the apartment once you have moved out." Reeve explained readily. The look on Cloud's face said it all.

"Are you insane?"

"Hardly."

Reeve stood up and grabbed the signed papers off the desk. "Look I…I feel a degree of responsibility for what's happened in this boy's life."

"Is that why you're doin' this? Feelin' guilty?" Cloud asked, his hands on his hips.

Reeve looked out the window of his office, his smile fading slightly. "Perhaps. It may be because I feel guilty that he can't seem to find his happiness. Maybe because my mother used to be his original adoptive guardian. I told you about that, correct?"

Cloud nodded. "Yah. She died and that's why he was goin' to be taken back to the orphange. Is that her house that you're rentin' to me?"

Reeve grabbed a stamp and sealed an envelope with the signed papers inside. "Yes. It's a place he's familiar with and one I can guarantee for you both. And the renovation is to erase some of the painful memories of my mother living there."

"That's…still insane, Reeve."

Reeve shook his head. "It's my way of taking care of Denzel as best I can since I can't be there for him. Now, the last thing I wanted to discuss…actually two."

Cloud rolled his eyes. "Great."

Reeve chuckled. "Wait for it. It gets better, trust me. Now, I've asked one of my colleagues to arrange for him to get enrolled in a new school, one with good credentials. Before that, you'll need to go down to the school and produce the adoption papers as his legal guardian."

Cloud paused for a moment as a thought came to mind. "Right, school. But my work schedule—"

"Has been changed. Actually, your entire job has changed. That's the second thing I wanted to discuss."

Cloud froze. "Wh…what? You…you changed my _job_!?"

Reeve put up his hands in defense. "I had to do it Cloud. I had to give you a shift that would allow you to get him from school and be with him at nights and on weekends. From now on you're going to be my assistant."

Cloud's eyes widened. "What exactly does that…?"

"Mean? It's simple. You'll report to me every morning at 8:00 am and be gone by 2:30 pm so you will be able to get him from school." Reeve answered.

"But I can't afford to—"

"Cloud, please. I know what I'm doing. Now, the position I'm giving you is a higher position than the one you started at so the pay is going to be vastly different. Trust me, I wouldn't have thrown you into this situation if I hadn't already come up with the logistics for everything before hand."

Reeve briskly walked around the desk and grabbed Cloud's shoulders firmly. "Cloud, look."

Cloud looked up, his blue eyes meeting Reeve's brown. Reeve sighed. "I know I've pushed you…forced you into this. It's not fair, and I apologize for that. But I want you to know that I've taken every possible precaution I could so that you could properly provide for this child. I know that I cannot do it, but you can. And I'm going to give you the best possible chance to do it."

Cloud closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn't say he was really surprised by all that had happened. He knew Reeve's idea was incredible ever since he first confronted him with the adoption, but it didn't make it any less crazy. After all, it was Reeve's fervent speeches and promises to help him through the process that had caused Cloud to trust the adoption in the first place. He would play the part of guardian so the boy wouldn't have to go through the foster care system again. It was hard enough being thrown in once.

"Cloud, I just want to say…I understand this was a huge decision to make on your part. I want you to know how much I apprciate this." Reeve said. He grasped Cloud's hand and shook it.

Cloud returned the shake out of respect, but inside he felt himself squirm. He was overwhelmed by feelings of confusion, fear, anxiety. He swallowed hard. No time to dwell. He could do this. He _had_ to. That little boy was depending on him now.

"Thank you for all your help. I don't think…I don't think I could've done this without it." Cloud said carefully. Reeve nodded.

"You're welcome. Come by my office this time in two days. I'll have everything set for you to take him home. Let me know if there's anything else you might need. Now, go home and get some rest."

"Yes sir."

He turned his back on Reeve, walking through the office door and shutting it as gracefully as he could muster. He kept walking, his mind in a fog. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket from a text, but he didn't bother to look at it.

He just kept his feet moving. Before he knew it, he was standing in front of his apartment door again. The apartment he now had two days to vacate. He steadied his quickened breath and inserted his key into the door. As soon as he entered the room, he leaned back against the door and shut it. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Two texts were waiting. One was from Reeve, a promise to make copies of the paperwork for him upon his return. The other…

_Tifa._

He bit his lip as he stared at the screen. Without a second thought, he hit the call button and lifted the receiver to his ear. All those emotions were swimming through his head and as much as he liked to think he had it under control…he just didn't.

"Cloud?"

"Tifa…" he breathed. He shut his eyes, at ease the moment he heard her voice. He wasn't even thinking really about her, just about the calming effect she had on him. Like he had suddenly regained his strength.

Silence. He stayed leaned against the door, just listening to the crackling sound of the phone connection.

"How did it go?" she asked finally, her voice low and soft. Cloud smiled to himself. Somehow, just her voice was enough to soothe him.

"It…it went. It's done."

More silence. They were quite good at this.

"So…"

"So I'm a legal guardian now."

"Oh. I'm proud of you, you know?"

"…"

"…"

Cloud lifted himself from the door and walked to his bedroom, sitting down on the bed. "His name is Denzel."

"Denzel, huh? Nice name. I think it's Cornish or something."

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "How do you even know that?"

"Heard it in school once I think."

"Oh."

Tifa cleared her throat. "Listen, Cloud, just keep your head up. Everything will fall into place on it's own. I know it will. Just be calm and cool headed, ok?"

Cloud smiled. "I will. Thanks for checkin' on me."

"Goodnight Cloud."

"Goodnight Tifa."

* * *

Cloud sat down at an old booth in Tifa's bar. She was busy today, but that was fine. Cloud more or less just needed a place to think to himself. He flagged down a waitress and requested a coffee. Smirking, he added a beer to the order.

"It's 4pm and I'm not at work. Kind of strange." he muttered to himself. He thanked the waitress when she returned with the two drinks. He grabbed the coffee and pointed across the table. "You can set the beer there."

She looked at him with a puzzled expression, but set down the drink across from him anyway.

Cloud sighed as she wandered off to help another patron. He stared at the glass of beer as he traced the edge of his coffee mug with an index finger. "I know it's a little early to be drinkin', but I figured you could use a cold one."

He felt the corners of his lips curve upwards. "So, tomorrow I gotta pick up Denzel. I wonder what you would have thought if you'd been here."

His eyes began to well up a bit, but he quickly fought back any tears that might've fallen. Would his friend have supported his decision like Tifa did? Or would he have disagreed? Would he have made fun of him? Or would he give him advice?

He rested his chin on the backs of his hands, keeping his eyes glued to the amber colored liquid in the cup across from him.

_I'm so sorry._

"You waitin' on some'un?"

Cloud looked up surprised and shook his head. The stranger pointed at the seat. "You mind?"

Cloud looked back down at the beer across from him. "Knock yourself out."

The older gent slid easily into the booth. He paused, looking down at the beer, before returning his gaze to Cloud. "Didn't think I'd find ya here. It's been a while."

Cloud frowned at his guest. He didn't know the man, but he was obviously familiar with Cloud. Had he met him somewhere before?

"Y'know, I've been drivin' folks around town fer years. I'm a taxi driver." he said. He stopped to order a coffee from a passing waitress as Cloud pondered what he was talking about. "An' I never fer'get a face."

Cloud's frown disintegrated back into surprise. "The cab from five months ago."

The man nodded. "So, how'd it go? Yer friend I mean."

Cloud looked away, focusing his sights on the window sill.

"Oh. I'm sorry ta'hear."

Cloud swallowed. "It's fine."

The man was quiet again, then reached his hand across the table. "Well, I'm Cid. Cid Highwind."

Cloud looked down at the hand stoicly and then shook it. "Cloud Strife."

"Nice ta'meet ya. Sorry it hadta be under those circumstances."

Cloud shook his head. "Don't mention it. He's not sufferin'."

He internally cringed at those words. He was simply repeating the same words the doctors had said to him back when they first called his time of death. It had infuriated Cloud, but now he was using those very same words.

Cid chuckled. "An' yer okay with that?"

Cloud shrugged. "Why not?"

Cid leaned forward. "Cuz I can tell yer holdin' in alot. Bastard went an' died on ya and left ya ta fend fer yerself."

Cloud's eyes shot a glare like razor sharp glass, but inside he almost laughed. This odd fellow could somehow see exactly how he should have felt. The emotions he was trying not to have.

"Yah well…he's still my friend. Even if he _is_ a bastard."

Cid grinned. He took the beer and lifted it up towards Cloud with a knowing look. Cloud smirked back at his companion and grabbed the glass. Without a second thought, he took a gulp of the beer. He would stop there only because he had work to do the next day. But if he didn't…

Cid winked at him. "Chin up kid. That asshole's look'in back atcha all tha'time. Instead of praisin' him with'a memorial…just knock back a couple'a beers for'im."

Cloud nodded. "Sure. And hey…"

Cid paused in the middle of standing up. He turned back to Cloud who smiled a full smile for the first time in a long while.

"Thanks."

* * *

He took a deep breath. His nerves were on edge. His feet could barely keep still. His heart beat felt like it was skipping all over the place.

Today was the day.

He had already gone by the house and moved in. Tifa offered to go grocery shopping with Cloud to get some necessary cooking ingredients, something Cloud wasn't used to. It was much simpler to pick up a snack on the way home from work or lay down with a can of beer. Not anymore. Now he was standing in front of Reeve's office door. His life as a single man without independents was over. He was a guardian now.

He knocked softly and waited. He heard shuffling, and then a click. The door swung open, revealing Reeve's cheerful face.

"Welcome."

Reeve stepped back as Cloud entered the room. The two sat in the same chairs as they did before and waited. Cloud kept his gaze down. He was anxious…nervous. Would the kid be afraid of him? Would he run away? What was the kid like anyway? How was Cloud supposed to act around him?

"Feeling tense?"

Cloud shot Reeve a glare, daring the older man to chuckle at his distress. But Reeve quieted down again, his eyes trained on the door to his office.

Cloud cleared his throat. "So…did they figure out the school thing?"

Reeve scooted a packet of paperwork across the desk to Cloud and returned to staring at the door. Cloud decided to ignore Reeve's odd, criptic behavior and picked up the packet.

He flipped it open. It was all there. The adoption agreement and Cloud's signatures, Denzel's profile, the school documents, the list of things he would need for class, Cloud's new shift information…

"That's…"

"Thorough. I know. But I promised you it would be." Reeve said. Cloud closed the packet and sat back.

"How did you do all of this?"

Reeve looked back at Cloud. "Do all of what?"

Cloud gestured vaguely. "Everything?"

"Adoption wise?" Reeve asked, turning to face Cloud fully.

"You're not an adoption counselor, you don't work for any, and you said you don't have any time to take care of the kid…much less file all my paperwork."

Reeve shook his head. "No. I don't. I had all of this arranged by some colleagues of mine."

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "So, you just happened to have a friend in the adoption system?"

Reeve nodded as he reached down for his glass of water. "The truth is I gave them your information first and asked if you were a good candidate to become a foster parent or some such. Initially it was just curiosity…but when they told me you would be approved with some changes to your work schedule…naturally I decided to ask you and see if you were willing."

Cloud glanced back down at the packet. Regardless of the situation, he really did trust Reeve. He had gone to extraordinary lengths for this orphan…and if Reeve could do that for Denzel and for Cloud too, then Cloud would make sure to meet those standards. It would be tough, and Cloud still wasn't sure if he was adequate for the task…but he'd do what it took.

_Click_

He straightened up in his seat and turned. He quickly got up from his chair as the door began to open.

_It's time._

Cloud relaxed his rigid frame as much as he could so as not to frighten the kid. He softened his expression and breathed in slowly.

The boy walked cautiously through the doorway. The look on his face changed from wary to recognition.

_So he does remember me. Good sign maybe?_

He nodded to the boy. Denzel shyly nodded back. His chaperone encouraged him on, and Denzel began to shuffle forward again. He stopped in front of Cloud and lowered his eyes nervously.

Without thinking, Cloud bent down and extended his hand. Denzel stared at him, blue eyes to blue. Cloud put on his best smile.

"Hey. I'm Cloud."

The ends of Denzel's mouth curled upwards. He grabbed Cloud's hand.

"Nice to meet you again, Cloud. I'm Denzel."

* * *

**Author's Note**:

Review please! See you next week!


End file.
